Hello
by Ophelia9
Summary: (I appologize if this is loaded more than once) Songfic-of-ness! Please dont let that fact keep you from reading this though. (this is coming from a person who used to not read songfics because of the song aspect so...) Yeah. Read and review please!


A/N: Hello (ironic!). This is pretty angst ridden, but read it anyway. The song is by Evanescence (they're so cool! Listen to them!), and it is called Hello, if you didn't/don't catch that. I am on my knees (my rug hurts…), PLEASE REVIEW! And, by the way. This story will either be the first of several songfics as part of a series, OR, I will put them up as their own stories, but still as part of a series (probably as chapters but…). Your input on that topic is welcome. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As a guy from my school says, "I am broker than life itself." Suing me will get you nowhere. I don't own the characters, the song, or this shirt (really.). I just own this story. x.x; 

"dialogue"

'lyrics'

" 'dialogue/lyrics'" (except for one time, which is easy for you to notice.)

---

It happened over a year ago and you still blame yourself. You were always the one trying to take the blame for everything but come on, lets think logically about this. You weren't there, you weren't involved, and the only connection you even have to this event was that you were the last person she tried to contact. It's not your fault.

'Playground school bell rings... again'

I have never seen you this unhappy. But of course this comes to me as no surprise; death is hard to deal with anyway you look at it. This weather doesn't seem to be doing you good, though it does oddly seem to reflect you; water droplets raining from bluish gray pools.

'Rain clouds come to play... again'

I don't think you should be staying outside. Come on, the bell rang; we have to go back to class. Besides, it's going to rain, can't you tell? Or have you blinded yourself to everything but your grief and memories you shared with her? Why are you doing this to yourself? Can't you try to forget at least? Dwelling on the past is getting you nowhere.

'Has no one told you she's not breathing?'

"Hello?"

'Hello'

"Trunks... It's me. Are you doing anything?" I ask you over the phone knowing what your reply will be. It's always the same. Of course your not doing anything, you've locked yourself away in your damn room. I don't think anyone else has realized you always waiting by that phone, hoping maybe that she'll call you again, like she tried to that night… You've never failed to answer the phone after the first ring since then you know.

"Nope. Just sitting here." If I had a dime for every time I've heard that well... Dammit.

'I'm your mind, giving you some one to talk to.'

"Ok. Well, I'm going to come over ok?" I will give you the fact that I have said that phrase almost an equal amount of times. 

"Sure." It's kind of scary how monotone your voice can get.

'Hello?'

"Hey." I say as enter your room. If it weren't for the fact that I know exactly where you are anyway, it would be pretty hard to find you. I know your upset, but still. Would it kill you to turn on a light once in a while?

"Hi." You respond, shifting a bit on your bed so I can sit with you, just as I always do.

And then the room falls into the same silence it always does. This routine is getting a bit dull Trunks. I stare at you a bit. And I'm starting to think the same thoughts as usual. 

Why aren't you noticing me? 

'If I smile and don't... believe'

Even before she died, you didn't notice me either. I guess not everything has changed. But even so Trunks, I have been with you every day. Every fucking day Trunks! I've spoken so many words of sympathy, and encouragement, and regret, everything. I've tried to be the emotions for you that you haven't seemed to be able to conjure up since that day. I've smiled and laughed and played for you. And if it weren't for the fact that I'm preoccupied with loving _you_, hell, I would have done that for you too.

"Trunks, what are you thinking?" I implore, silently begging to anyone who can read my mind that you will tell the truth.

"You know what I'm thinking," you begin gruffly. This is harsher than anything you've been able to say for over a year. I'm overjoyed you're finally showing some emotion. "Why didn't I try to help her? She was my girlfriend, I was supposed to be there for her for anything she needed and I wasn't. I should have known how she was feeling... hurting. How could I have let her down like this?" 

That's kind of painful Trunks. 

'Soon I will know I'll awake... from this dream'

"Come on Trunks, I _know_ you read that letter," You flinch "You know that she specifically said that this _wasn't_ your fault and for you not to blame yourself." I continue and I can sense you trying not to just lash out and smack me.

So you let your words do it for you.

"Can't you see?! If she lied all those times when I asked, 'Are you ok? What's wrong?' if she could so easily just tell me she was fine when she most obviously wasn't, what makes you think she didn't lie again?!" You are letting tears fall from your eyes trunks. Maybe you don't realize yourself that you sound somewhat unconvincing. But you continue. "You never have had the one you love more than anything be sad… or hurt… or kill themselves... You aren't trying to see things from my position!!"

Your voice is so strangled as you spit your words at me that it really must hurt. Oh but if only you knew Trunks... If only you knew how well I know what you think I don't. I mean really, what do you think I'm going through with you?

'Don't try to fix me I'm not broken'

"Trunks, you really shouldn't talk about thinks you don't know. And I'm not the one who is wrong here whether you believe it or not. Even you are unconvinced that what you are saying is the truth. Yes, your girlfriend killed herself, yes it was a tragedy and yes you are entitled to feel sorrow. But no, there was _nothing_ you could have done, no it wasn't your fault, and no, you can't stay like this for ever!" That tingly sensation is coming to my eyes too now and my throat is starting to ache as well. I guess I feel what you feel even more than I thought.

'Hello'

"Hi Bulma, we're fine don't worry." I guess your mom heard us. We are getting pretty loud. She must be surprised to hear her son sounding so alive. It has been a while you know.

"Trunks, the real world misses you. And, though I'll continue doing this as long as it takes, I think they're getting sick of me living for you. Please, just try." I speak softly and caringly. My patented sympathetic smile is adorning my face again.

Now you're staring at me. Maybe something I said clicked on that light and you're thinking about all that's been going on. I suppose you feel all the water that's filling your eyes because your facial expression kind of scrunches up and you are suddenly crumpled in on yourself and are sobbing audibly. It's so painful watching you Trunks. I lean forward and wrap my arms around your shaking body. You almost instantly wrap your arms around me. What a bittersweet feeling. I whisper to you,

" 'Don't cry'"

We stay like this for what seems like forever, though I'm not complaining, don't get me wrong. I allow emotion to roll down my face as well. I hope so much that I am helping you Trunks. Suddenly you pull away.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do. I feel like there is no one out there for me anymore."

'Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping!'

I wonder if you could hear my heart break with that one. My emotions are suddenly so out of control; your words are so painful Trunks. I mean… agh! 

I let loose.

"How could you say that Trunks!? How could you!?"

'Hello!'

"Have you always been this... blind this... this unnoticing?"

'I'm still here,'

You're staring at me as I struggle to find the right words. "Where have you been for the past year and six months? Well here, let me fill you in on what's been going on. _I_ have been there for you everyday. I have tried my fucking hardest to get you out of this trance you've been in since that damn day!"

'All that's left of yesterday!'

"And guess what Trunks. I love you. I always have Trunks dammit why didn't you even think of me?!" Now it's my turn to pathetically fall into myself and shudder with the sobs that are so visibly racking my body.

Suddenly, I feel your touch lifting my chin and for the first time in so damn long, there's a smile on your face, albeit a sad one.

"I'm so sorry Goten." I hear you say, "I am so sorry."

Something in your voice weakens me and I collapse into your arms. Your warmth is encasing me. Somehow your mouth finds its way to my ear and I am almost stunned by the sincerity and emotion I hear in your voice which has for so long been filled with grief and sadness alone.

"I love you too Goten. I always have. Thank you for reminding my heart of what it was _really_ missing all this time."

And I am so happy that you are suddenly too preoccupied with me to hear the phone ring.


End file.
